The Princess and the Ladybug
by cecebeec
Summary: Princess Bridgette wants freedom from her royal duties. Marinette wishes to escape her debts and travel the world. The girls' paths are fated to cross when Princess Bridgette is captured and Marinette, her look- alike, must try to save her. Can Marinette save her new friend and pose as her to save her kingdom? And what of King Adrien who falls in love with her?
1. Prolouge

**Hello readers!**

 **So this is a story about two girls from different worlds. However, a life changing experience will affect their lives forever. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Enjoy!**

 **Prolouge**

 _Long ago and far away, in a village high on a mountaintop, something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born!_

 _One, a baby king and queen were overjoyed. Princess Bridgette would have only the finest._

 _The second baby girl was named Marinette. Her parents loved her every bit as much as the king and queen loved the princess, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little daughter?_

 _Many years passed. The princess learned her royal duties, while Marinette worked long and hard as a seamstress for the spiteful Madame Chloe._

 _With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the princess and the pauper never met. But fate decreed they would._

 _It all started with the strange occurrences with the white butterflies. Whoever made contact with these creatures would turn into ferocious beings._ _The widowed queen was shocked. The kingdom was now danger. How was she going to take care of her people?_

 _If only she could call on her trusted adviser Gabriel Agreste, but he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom, but what?_

 _And then it struck her. Nearby lived a rich young king who was seeking a wife._

* * *

 _"_ Princess, it's time for you to wake up!"

Bridgette muttered something under her breath as she turned over in her bed. Her blue hair laid messily over her face and her body was half on the bed. She yawned, getting up out of the soft covers. Slipping on her slippers, she walked over to her balcony window and opened it up. The sunlight streamed onto her tired face, she started to rub her eyes awake.

"Good morning kingdom! Time to start another day!" She exclaimed happily.

The village of Mysticant was her home, the place where she had grown accustomed to at least. Bridgette smiled at the people who were starting to open their shops and buy their morning buns and breads. She wished that she could venture out and talk the people. The moment of freedom she craved for would never happen though.

The door creaked open, making her jump in shock. A guy with short blonde hair had entered her chambers. He had green eyes that made her heart melt and wore a business-like suit with a green tie. Around his finger was a black ring.

"Princess, I called your name four times. When were you deciding to come down?"

"I'm sorry Felix! I was just admiring the morning view as all." The princess started to slur with her words. "It was just a beautiful morning and I thought I might-!"

Felix shook his head, giving her a small smile. "Bridgette I've known you for a long time now. I can tell when you are troubled." He walked over to her, stopping in front of her. "What is your problem?"

She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him about her freedom. Her tongue was tied, her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Nothing Felix, I was just thinking about my engagement with Prince Adrien."

She swore she saw his mouth twitch at the mention of his name. "Please get ready for the day Princess. We still have a lesson to get done you know?" With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him with a curt bang.

Bridgette blinked for a second before looking over towards her sleeping cat on her bed. "Tikki do you think I'll ever escape this life?"

The reddish cat opened its blue eyes and gave her a smile. Bridgette smiled back and walked towards the bathroom, eager to start the day. Inside the bathroom, her red dress stood hanging on the door. Skipping to the mirror, she placed the tiara on her head.

 _I may be a princess, but I want a different life. I wish to be free!_

* * *

"MARINETTE YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

In the middle of town, a dress shop had started to open up shop for the day. The Bee Chic Emporium had the best clothes and dresses in town, sold by Madame Chloe herself. The blonde businesswoman ran a tight business with her two employees; Marinette and Alya. Speaking of the twosome...

"Marinette wake up!" A black cat with green eyes shook the bluenette with his paws. "You don't want the horrible woman to punish you again!"

At that, Marinette woke with a start, knocking the cat off her bed sheet. Or what you would call a bed. She and Alya slept in the attic of the shop, sleeping on hay and with thin blankets. It was a living hell everyday, working for long hours a day.

"Plagg are you okay?" She asked the black cat worried.

"Fine, peachy, I hope you have some cheese for that." He complained, picking himself off the floor. "Ya ready for another day in slavery?"

Marinette pulled her hair into two ponytails, checking her reflection in the mirror. "I guess so...I need to pay off my debt after all."

"Don't forget that you have to make more of those ladybug themed dresses for the royal ball tonight."

"I wonder why those dresses are so popular? Just because I made one for the princess now everyone wants one!"

The sound of the door opening made her turn around in fright. To her relief, it was just her tanned skinned, glasses wearing, gossipy girlfriend Alya. Sighing, she noticed her friend writing something in her notebook.

"Alya, what's going on? I'm guessing Chloe wants me downstairs now?" She grimaced at the name of her employer.

"Uh huh, no breakfast this time either." She popped her quill on her nose. "You better hurry up before you get no lunch break too."

Marinette nodded and put on a simple blue dress with a plain white apron. To finish off her look, she put on the last of her parent's gifts; a pair of ladybug earrings. Smiling to herself, she fixed her hair the best she could and headed down the stairs with Alya and Plagg on her heels.

 _Someday, I'll be out there in the world and spread my own designs. One day I'll be free!_


	2. Gabriel Agreste's Return

**Hello everybody!**

 **Here's the next chapter of The Princess and the Ladybug! Wow what a lot of favorites and follows for this story and that was only the prologue! Thanks for the reviews too, and to reply, yes it is similar to that movie. Some elements were changed to give it more of a "miraculous" feel to it. But this is still an original story!**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter! I don't own the show!**

 _ **1\. Gabriel's Return**_

Meanwhile underneath the castle, a secret hideout was being used at the moment by two suspicious looking characters. The hideout was nothing but barren walls of granite where a giant window shone moonlight in. The thing that shone out the most in the room were the hundreds of white butterflies flying around.

"Hurry up Nooroo or else the boss will be very upset when he return!" _  
_

"I'm trying Volpina, but getting all these butterflies to obey is a very tedious task. They need a leader to gather them all together."

A small boy with pale skin and lilac eyes stumbled around, trying to gather all the butterflies. He wore a puffed white shirt and black pants. He wore no shoes and had light purple hair.

The other was a girl with cinnamon brown hair and sharp red eyes. She wore an orange dress with matching flats. In her hair was a pair of fox ears poking out of her unruly hair. In her hands was a small flute.

"Well be the leader and make them stop flying around the place!" Volpina growled, shooing more away from her. "If the master sees this-!"

"If the master sees what?"

Both of them gasped and turned around to see a rather tall figure walk into the room. He wore a silver mask that covered his face, a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. He swung a long cane as he stopped in front of his two minions.

"Master HawkMoth!" They both exclaimed, bowing slightly. "Welcome home!"

"Yes it is great to be home." He mused, looking around. "And the lair seems to be in tip top shape."

"I kept it all in order my lord." Volpina said, smirking at Nooroo. "All that sniveling coward did was try to gather a bunch of butterflies together!"

Nooroo mustered a small whimper. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to cause them all to go astray."

His finger clutched his cane tighter. "Did anyone see you do this?"

"No sir! I made sure to retrieve them all!" Nooroo waved his hands around. "But some of them infected the townspeople."

"Hmm...excellent work Nooroo. I'll make sure you get handsomely rewarded for that."

Volpina's mouth dropped at that. "But sir!"

"Not another word Volpina. We need to go over the plan once more."

He lead them to the center of the room where the window shone the most moonlight. The duo faced their master with nervous glances and shifts in movement.

"The princess' birthday will happen tomorrow. At that time many suitors will try to win the heart of the princess. But she will not wed them, no, she'll be under my control!"

"What do you mean my lord?" Volpina asked curiously.

HawkMoth only smiled as he held out his hand. A white butterfly landed on it and he covered it up with his other hand. Black energy surged inside it as the butterfly turned black and purple. Nooroo gasped at the black butterfly flew around them.

"I learned a couple of things from my travels. This is the black butterfly, a dark magic that enables me to control whoever is infected by it. Unlike the white butterfly which causes temporary mind control this one will permanently bond the person to me."

"Very interesting my lord. This will surely show the kingdom who should be in charge." Volpina agreed. "Your reign will last forever."

"Flatter me not my vulpine lady. This is only a test to see if it works. The only way that this works for sure is if we test it out."

"Until then, shall we inform you when the time is right?" Nooroo asked hesitatingly.

"Yes do, in the meantime I have some royalty to attend to." With a swing of his cane he left to go to his other life. Nooroo let out a safe sigh when he heard the door close.

"Well I'm not staying here all day. Nooroo you can watch the place while I'm gone." Volpina said, changing into a small brown fox. She hopped onto the ledge and leap out the window.

Nooroo sighed and shook his head. "At least I have the butterflies to keep me company." He smiled as he closed the gigantic window.

* * *

Tikki settled down on Princess Bridgette's throne in the throne room. After following the princess around for a while, she let her go along with Felix to do some business. Resting, she purred loudly.

"This is the life. No worries, no troubles, and Princess Bridgette is with the one she loves." Tikki smiled. "And this cat can get her beauty sleep."

"You're going to need more than that to catch up with my beauty."

Tikki opened one of her eyes to see Volpina strolling in, smirking at her. Groaning, she shifted her position to look down at her.

"Hello Volpina, what do you want?" Tikki asked sarcastically, knowing exactly what.

"Enjoy it now, sister, 'cos it ain't gonna be yours much longer." Volpina said, sneering at her.

"Oh, please, having delusions again, Volpina?"

"Let's just say the throne's gonna belong to my master, Monsieur Agreste, and anything belonging to him belongs to me" With a growl, she jumped onto the throne, sending Tikki flying off. As soon as she landed, Tikki broke off into a run with Volpina chasing after her.

* * *

Princess Bridgette leaned over her desk, examining the book she was reading. She was in the castle's library, looking over many different books for school when this certain book caught her interest. The book had many pictures of strange items and people bearing those items. Fascinated, she continued to read what the text had said about the items:

 _These mysterious objects are called miraculouses. Through ancient times, these magical jewels were bestowed to great people. If used for good, they will have tremendous powers. If the wicked wield them, disaster occurred. And so it was decreed that they'd be locked away, never to be released again._

"Wow, magical jewels that could give you powers." She muttered, looking at the picture of them. "I wonder if they grant wishes?"

"They say that a miraculous has the power to do so."

Bridgette turned around to see the royal advisor, Gabriel Agreste walking near her. His eyes peered over to the book she was reading and he chuckled.

"Where did you find that old book? I haven't seen that book since your father was alive."

Bridgette heaved a sigh as she was reminded of her father's death. Turning back to the book, she carefully closed it up and slung it underneath her arm.

"Monsieur Agreste, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course my lady, I live to serve you and your mother after all."

Looking around each side of her, she gestured him forward. Leaning in, she whispered, "I think Felix has one of these miraculouses in his possession!"

His lips curled up in a evil grin. "Do share princess."

"I've read up on the different miraculouses and one of them showed-!"

A rather loud BANG! interrupted her sentence as said gentleman walked into the room carrying both Tikki and Volpina in his hands.

"Princess, Monsieur Agreste, I do believe these are your pets." He placed them both in front of them with a tight face. "They were chasing each other in the Royal Gardens, making a mess in the red roses."

"Oh Tikki! You know I love those roses!" Bridgette complained, picking up her red cat. "Please don't go through them again!"

Tikki let out a sorrowful meow as she licked her face. Volpina rolled her eyes, growling at her. Gabriel glared at her and picked her up.

"Thank you Felix, I'm sure it won't happen again." He bowed towards Bridgette. "Do have a good day your highness. We shall finish this conversation later."

With a flourish, he left the room.

Felix turned back to face the Princess, giving her a cold stare. "Don't ever speak to him again. There's something off about that guy."

Bridgette gave him a look. "Monsieur Agreste is my mother's most trusted advisor! Felix you have to learn to trust him!"

"I wouldn't trust that guy with my most precious treasure."

"And just what would that be?"

He didn't reply, making Bridgette even more curious. She shrugged and walked by him with the book. "By the way, what did you come in here for?"

"Your mother wants you to come into the throne room to talk with Ambassador Lahiffe about the arranged marriage to Prince Adrien." His face curled up with disgust at the name once more.

"Thanks, I'll get right on with that. Come along Tikki." She called to her cat as she stepped out the room. Tikki stopped walking and turned around.

"You shouldn't keep hiding your true feelings for her. She'll go away if you don't do something about it." She told him, following behind her.

Felix sighed and rubbed his black ring. _Princess, only you can help break the spell that was put on me, the spell of the black cat miraculous._ _But until then, I'll protect you from any danger that may occur._

A white butterfly flew past him as Gabriel Agreste and Volpina watch him leave, both of them sneering at his back.

* * *

 **There! I worked in some Felix/Bridgette romance and introduced the royal advisor! Did you like what you read? Reviews are helpful you know?  
**

 **Until next time where we see Marinette meet Bridgette!**

 **Ta-ta!**


	3. I'm a Girl Like You

**Hey Readers!**

 **What's up my fellow fanfictioners?! Time for another chapter of the classic story starring the Ladybug cast. Time for our two lookalikes to finally meet at last! Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows! To answer some of my reviews, only people who have miraculouses can communicate with the animals/kwami. So that's why Marinette can talk to Plagg. Anyways, on with show!**

 **2\. I'm a Girl Like You**

"Marinette your late and you know I hate it when your lazy."

Marinette winced at the harsh words of her boss. The blonde woman had her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows tightened. Any other time this would've been funny, but she was trying to avoid invoking her wrath even more. Ayla watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as she placed some more fabric on the table. Her friend had always gotten the full anger of their mean spirited employer. Plagg kept a watchful eye of his owner from the top of the shelf, hissing softly at the woman.

"Sorry Madame, it won't happen again." Marinette said, keeping her tongue in check. It took all her willpower not to lash out. Her parents were counting on her to be well-behaved and to never disrespect anyone.

"It won't happen again because if it does, I'll be adding years on your debt! You'll be working here for life!" Chloe snapped, waving her gloved hand in her face. "I'm leaving to go deal with some new merchants at the harbor. You better have fifty of those ladybug dresses done before I return or else I'll cancel your dinner as well." With a huff, she slammed the door behind her. A quiet click was heard afterwards, meaning they were locked in.

Marinette gave a loud sigh as she walked over to the table where Ayla was working on another dress. "I thought she would never leave. If she yelled at me any louder, her vocal cords would've been strained." She joked.

"Girl you cannot let her boss you around. If you stay here any longer, you'll be working for her for the rest of your life." Ayla said, handing her the sewing needles. "I trust you will find a way to get out of this lifestyle."

Marinette smiled at her friend. "Thanks Ayla, one day when I leave this slavehouse, I will help you get out of here."

They pounded their fist in a friendly manner. No matter what, the duo would always be friends. Plagg chuckled at them, smiling to himself.

 _Hold on tight Marinette. I feel like both of our lives are about to change._

The two worked for hours before they decided to take a small breather. Marinette's fingers were bleeding with blisters while Ayla had scrap piece in her hair. They had managed to make fifty of the ladybug dresses and took the time to make a couple more.

"I think I'll run out to get a couple of supplies." Marinette picked up her basket as Plagg jumped in. "You need something?"

"No girl, but you better hurry before the wicked witch gets back."

"And I will, thanks Ayla!" She opened the window and stepped out on the ledge. Taking a breath, she leap out.

* * *

"A day in the village! Do you really mean it Felix?"

Felix sighed happily as Princess Bridgette spun around in happiness. Her hair bangs formed exclamation points she was so happy. Tikki cracked a smile at her happiness too.

"Well before you get wedded to a total stranger, I think you should go out and see what's beyond these palace walls." He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I really think this is beneficial for you to know more about your kingdom. We can't keep you shrouded in the dark all the time now can we?"

"Felix, you have been so nice to me lately. Is there something wrong? Are you trying to plan something?" Bridgette gave him a wary look, making him roll his eyes.

"I can be nice when I want to. Just because I don't smile when we chat doesn't mean I don't like you. I think your a beautiful and smart girl."

Bridgette gasped and started to blush at his comment. Her bangs formed a heart shape, making Tikki giggle. Felix, realizing what he had said, started to blush slightly too and turned his head around. Both of them stood in awkward silence in the throne room before the doors open. Queen Azura walked in and saw her daughter and her teacher standing in the middle of the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"No mother, we were just discussing planning a trip to the village. Mysticant is such a wonderful place." Bridgette said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"If it is fine with you milady, I would like to accompany the princess. I will keep her safe and out of harms way." Felix requested, bowing slightly to the Queen.

Azura nodded, smiling at the two. "I think that's a splendid idea Felix!"

"Your highness," Monsieur Agreste walked into the room, his spectacles glinting in the light. "Ambassador Lahiffe and his escort have arrived."

"Thank you Gabriel, you may let them in."

Bridgette saw that Felix was rubbing his ring uncomfortably, making her look at it curiously. Tikki saw her eyes wander to the ring and mewed loudly. It worked since Bridgette saw her red cat rub against her leg and she reached down to pet her. Felix blinked and saw the cat wink at him. He flashed a quick smile of gratitude as the Ambassador and his servant walk in.

"Ambassador Lahiffe, it is an honor to be graced in your presence." The Queen said.

The ambassador was a short man with tanned skin. He wore a nice business suit and held a briefcase. The pageboy besides him was a blonde haired male with blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with short white pants. His brown shoes was neatly polished and he carried a box in his hand.

"My lady Azura, it has been quite awhile. I assume the princess is ready for her wedding. We have the date picked out I presume?"

"They shall be wedded next week. But tomorrow at her birthday party I will allow her to see other eligible bachelors before making final decisions."

The pageboy stepped over to where Bridgette was and knelt down. "Prince Adrien has sent you another engagement gift. He wishes to meet you tomorrow at the royal ball and hopes you will dance with him."

Princess Bridgette smiled slightly and accepted the gift. "Thank you. I look forward to meeting this prince myself tomorrow."

Felix glared at the pageboy, making him shiver a bit. He hastily made his way back to the ambassador. Bridgette gave her tutor a squeeze on the hand to calm him down. He did, but was still fuming at the fact that the prince was trying to win her heart.

"Your majesty, we must be going now." Felix took the princess by the hand and led her out of the room. Monsieur Agreste watched them leave, eyeing them deviously.

* * *

The royal carriage rolled out of the castle walls, with a princess, her tutor, and a small red cat. Bridgette's eyes widen at the sight of the village. It was sad, even worse than she imagined. A dozen of people were struggling to keep their businesses running, a lot of them were evicted from their homes. Tikki even saw a few animals scrounging for food in the trash. They exited the carriage, Bridgette adjusting the strings on her red hood. They started to walk around the broken town, taking in the sights.

"Is this what this kingdom has come to be?" She whispered to herself. A small silver tear rolled down her face. "Felix how did this happen?"

He saw her tears coming down her face and hesitated. "It's because of the akuma attacks. These white butterflies come out of no where and go into certain items to control a person. Then they turn into brainwashed monsters and cause trouble." A small sigh escaped his lips. "But recently a masked vigilant entered the village and started to reverse these effects. Rumor has it that he uses the powers of a miraculous to save the people."

"Miraculouses are still around then? Maybe these new heroes can stop these things from happening?"

"Princess you must understand that miraculous wielders can only deal with the supernatural. Only a true leader can reverse the damage of its people."

Bridgette let this thought sink into her head and walked in silence. Felix noticed her unhappiness and tried to make her feel better.

"Stay here princess, I'll be right back." He left her near the fountain in the middle of the square while he went off around the corner. Bridgette watched him leave and sat down on the edge. Tikki hopped next to her and arched her back. She then leap on her lap. Bridgette played with the water in the fountain, dazzled by the blueness of the water. Her world was so small, and it made her frustrated. All her life she was sheltered, not knowing about the poverty in her own village.

"Excuse me, but are you new here?"

Her eyes looked up to see another cloaked girl waving at her. A similar red cloak fastened around her neck, shrouding her face. A black cat hung out of her basket in her hand. She sat down next to her.

"No I'm just visiting! What brings you here?" Bridgette asked politely.

"I'm just taking my break. This is the only free hour I get this week." The girl replied, stroking her cat's head. "I'll be lucky to get another one as well."

"How tragic! That sounds awful!"

"I know, my name's Marinette by the way."

"Bridgette, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Marinette giggled and shook her hand. "You have same name as the princess! Your parents must've liked that name."

"Not really, in fact you could say that she and I are almost like close friends."

She then proceeded to take off her hood to reveal her face. Marinette gaped at her appearance in awe.

"Talk about a splitting image. I think I'm seeing double!" Plagg exclaimed, dropping the piece of cheese he'd been nibbling.

Marinette slowly took hold of her hood and uncovered her face. Bridgette's face scrunched up in shock at her appearance.

"Oh my! Is that the princess's twin sister?" Tikki said, her mind blown.

The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like forever before they both spoke up.

"WE LOOK JUST LIKE EACH OTHER!"

* * *

 **And thus the twins meeting! What will happen next will be shocking! Please leave a review and have a great day!**


	4. The Power of the Miraculous

**Salutations fanfiction readers!**

 **Here's the next chapter of my spin on the classic tale! Now we see the two interacting a bit before terror strikes! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! To reply to this one review I got, you're right. There isn't many stories with Felix/Bridgette pairings in it! But I intend to change that soon with my own stories. I've babbled long enough now so enjoy the story!**

 **The Power of the Miraculous**

"So what brings you out into the village your highness?"

"I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week... to a total stranger."

Marinette had decided she would give Princess Bridgette a tour around the village she'd grown up in. Bridgette was fascinated by all the diverse cultures that thrived within the place, from the market center to the various shops. All her life she'd never guessed that all of this was out here in the world! The two girls chatted while their cats followed by their heels. Tikki started trailed behind them, her eyes catching all the little details of the town.

"Quite a place ain't it?" She sighed and faced the black cat walking besides her, Plagg was it?

"Sure is, such a different scenery than what I'm used to though." She replied, swishing her tail in a shooing motion. "I don't like the tomcats though."

Plagg gave her a playful smile. "Aww come on purebred, don't you think I'm handsome?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but we just met. I'm kinda bothered by your constant attempts to flirt with me."

Plagg laughed, making her more irritated. "You'll like me soon. Trust me on this one."

"I'll keep you on that."

Marinette giggled at that, making Bridgette raise her eyebrows. She turned around to see that Tikki was glaring at Marinette's cat.

"What's so funny about our cats?" She asked her.

"Plagg just told Tikki that he will make her have a crush on him." She replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "I never seen him so happy to meet another furry feline friend."

"Marinette I hate to break this to you, but cats don't talk. So how are you understanding them?"

Marinette looked around before leading Bridgette to a secluded area of town. When she made sure no one had followed them, she smiled at her new friend.

"Let me tell you a secret; I have these magical earrings that allow me to communicate with animals." She pulled back her hair to reveal the red and black polka dotted jewelry. "They were a gift from my parents since I couldn't see them again. They've been in my family for generations."

Bridgette touched her earrings, feeling energized when she did. She couldn't place her finger on it, but they looked slightly familiar. Gasping, she took out the book from the library and flipped through the pages.

"What's that book about?" Marinette asked her, trying to see the pages.

"This book," Bridgette started to say. "talks about these strange items that grant you magical powers! They call them the Miraculous and my teacher Felix has one as well." She stopped on the page labeled _The Ladybug._ "Here it is! The Ladybug Miraculous!"

Marinette leaned over and her eyes widen when she saw the picture. It was her earrings; the earrings she'd received from her birth parents. "That's impossible! I've heard about the miraculouses and the strange powers from them, but my earrings couldn't be those!"

Bridgette grinned at her and read the text:

 _The Ladybug Miraculous grants its wielder incredible powers of speed, endurance, and strength. In ancient times, these earrings were worn by the courageous of women and was said to have incredible amounts of luck within them._

 _The Ladybug was a symbol of peace for a long time during the Battle of the Miraculous. She, along with the Cat and the Dragon, sealed the rest of the miraculous along with their appropriate guardians._

"Wow, I'm supposed to have a guardian spirit along with a increased amount of luck?" Marinettte said, giving Bridgette a skeptical look. "I find that hard to believe. My whole life has been misery more than fortune."

"Perhaps we have to activate them somehow. Do you think that these miraculous are the reason behind the akuma attacks?"

As the two girls chatted, a white butterfly passed by them, landing on the ledge. It's milky white eyes watched them as the butterfly relayed the conversation back to the hideout.

* * *

"Oh no, I think their onto us! I can't handle this sort of pressure!"

Nooroo paced the base frantically as he watched the two girls converse. Even he was stunned at the fact that the duo looked so alike. But he didn't think the peasant girl and the princess would have their hands on a miraculous.

"That's impossible! The rest of the miraculous were sealed away long ago! Well, me and Volpina managed to escape, but that was because of Master HawkMoth though!" He leaned against the wall and groaned. "He's going to kill me when he hears about this!"

The small flapping of little wings snapped him out of his daze. He saw himself surrounded by the white beauties, the insects giving him comfort and reassurance. He felt them on his hair, tousling it a bit. He smiled softly, gently caressing their wings. Sure his master saw them as just tools of destruction, but to him they were his friends. Volpina had scolded him for getting too attached to them, but he couldn't help it. He was the guardian of moths and butterflies for heaven's sake!

"Maybe I can help them find the true powers of this miraculous they have." He opened his hand to release the butterfly he was petting. "Fly away my friend, and help these girls discover the power of the miraculous!"

The white butterfly flew out of the window and into the city. Nooroo was certain that it would taint someone's heart and turn them into an akuma. He felt bad, but he knew that he would be one step closer to freedom.

"Go, and help the girls."

* * *

A shrill scream sounded in the air.

Felix heard it as he was searching for the princess. He had left her at the fountain and saw that she'd ran off. Sighing, he went to search for her and heard the scream. He ran into the bustle of the street and saw it with his own eyes.

 _A wild akuma appeared!_ He thought, reaching for his ring. _I gotta stop this before it gets to the princess!_

The ring's power started to surround him, covering him with dark energy. His green eyes turned darker as he covered his face. He fell to the ground, twitching from the dark power. He could feel his sanity slowly slipping away, his head reeled from all the bad power.

 _Come on Felix, you know you have to use me to defeat the akuma._ The voice inside his head mused, chuckling darkly. _You are cursed with my powers; the powers of the black cat! We are bad luck! We are darkness! Embrace this darkness and let's go kick that akuma's butt!_

Felix yelled loudly, unable to control the power. The wave of black energy traveled through his body as he changed form. When it dispersed, Felix was no longer standing there. Instead, a figure with wild blonde hair, vivid green eyes, and fanged incisors. He wore a black jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. His eyes were covered by a small black mask he wore. The bizarre part about him was the black cat ears sticking out from his head and the swishing tail coming out his backside. He grinned cockily as a unholy laugh came from out of his mouth.

"Finally! I thought he'd never let me go!" The figure said, licking his lips. "Felix can put up a good fight when he wants to, but he just can't control the powers of Chat Noir!"

With that, he leaped in the air while his laugh echoed off the walls of the village.

* * *

A green turtle opened his eye lazily as he heard the laughter ringing from outside. He groaned, rolling onto his back.

"When is that boy going to handle the cat miraculous?" He said, walking towards the window. "I'm getting tired of hearing that dark power going psycho."

An old man came inside from where the turtle was resting. "Give him time Wazzat, the Ladybug warrior will come aide him in time. We just have to be patient." He took a sip of his cup of tea. "And it will be a matter of time before she realizes she has these said powers."

Wazzat gave his owner an incredulous look. "I highly doubt that, but I'll see how this all plays out. Who knows, maybe she'll keep him under control?"

* * *

 **This is it! The climax of the story has just begun! Can Felix learn to control his dark powers? Will the akuma attack the girls? How will Marinette learn to activate her powers? All of this will be revealed next time!**

 **Please leave a review if you have time and bug out!**


	5. Kitties and Kidnappings!

**Hello readers!**

 **Happy anniversary to the Miraculous show! Already 1 year has passed since this fandom and the fans became hooked with the show. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows with this story. Now the story is about to get crazy from this point on so hold on tight to your seats!**

 **~Enjoy!**

 **Kitties and Kidnappings!**

"How is this possible?" Marinette said, running from the center of town.

Bridgette followed close behind with the cats in tow. They were being chased by another one of the akuma's that had appeared out of no where. It saw them and started a chase throughout the town.

"I don't know about this, but you need to use your miraculous and transform!" Bridgette yelled back, showing her the book once more. "Only Ladybug has the power to purify the akumas."

"What makes you think _I'm_ Ladybug?" Marinette asked, looking behind her again. "I'm just a peasant girl with no powers! I can't fight that thing!"

The girls screamed as the akuma sent out a beam of power right at them. Bridgette tackled Marinette into another alleyway as the beam passed over them.

Bridgette pointed at her earrings, giving her a smile. "You have potential Marinette, your parents must've saw it too. Now you have to hero up and show them what your made of!"

"Yeah Marinette! You can do it!" Plagg encouraged her, pawing at her dress.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for the kingdom." Tikki told her, her eyes filled with determination. "We believe in you."

Marinette looked down at the cats and smiled. Turning back to Bridgette, she closed her hands around her earrings.

"What does the book say for me to do?"

* * *

Chat Noir grinned as the akuma came closer towards him.

His battles with the akuma always left him feeling breathless. The sweet exhilarating feeling of cutting them up, deteriorating them into pieces, or just being plain catty with them. He relished a good fight to the highest heights and always came out on top.

 _And here it comes!_ He thought in a sing-song voice in his head. _Oh I can't wait to mess this one up!_

The akuma stopped a few feet from him before he leaped in the air and landed right on top of it. The being screeched and tried to get the superhero off it's head, but to no avail. Chat Noir chuckled and plunged his claws deep within the flesh of the monster, making it screech more.

 _Stop this! A person might be inside this being!_

Oh great...it was his other half. Chat Noir felt his grip on the akuma loosen as his claws came out of it.

"Now Felix, we don't want to let this village go into shambles do we? If I can't kill this akuma, then the kingdom will be in purrilous danger." He laughed at his own cat joke.

 _We must find a way to purify the akumas then! Instead of killing the innocent victims that are trapped within them._

 _"_ And how pray tell, do _we_ of all people do that?" He brought out his baton to block a swipe from the akuma. "I am Chat Noir, the Miraculous Hero of Destruction, not some cat to be batting around with!" His claws started to glow black as chaos dripped from it. "If you can find a way to do it, then tell me!"

"Hold up kitty cat."

A beautiful melodious voice rung out loud and clear through the pavilion. Chat found himself stopping in his tracks, avoiding another swipe from the akuma. He looked up and searched around with his green eyes to find the owner of the mysterious voice.

A shadow went over his head as the akuma flew backwards into another building. Landing in front of the cat hero, a red suited female turned to face him. His heart raced wildly, the female giving him a strong burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Ladybug..." He said breathlessly, a look of shock adorned on his face. "My Lady..."

She was exactly as he remembered her; a red suit with black spots, a red mask that trailed down her head, those ocean blue eyes, and her luscious blue hair in those twintail style. He walked up towards her, noticing her flinching a bit under his gaze as he studied her.

"Um...kitty cat what are you doing?" She asked him, her eyes now narrowing suspiciously at him.

He smiled back at her. "Well you haven't changed a bit at all, my lady. Still the same spunky warrior princess I've known since the beginning of time."

"E-E-Excuse me?"

"It's only natural you would be reborn in a suitable body. I see this one bears resemblance to the one in your past life." He stopped walking around and a gave her a cocky grin. "I'll bite: who's body did you take over?"

"I DIDN'T TAKE OVER ANYONE'S BODY!" She yelled at him, giving him a dark glare. "And if you don't get your eyes out of the gutter, we're going to lose the fight!" She gestured towards the akuma that was getting up from the kick. It let out another roar before charging towards them.

"Ah I guess duty calls come first. Now My Lady, shall we fight this beast together?" He held out his hand for her to take, but she pushed him aside with her finger.

"Flirt later kitty cat, we have a mission to do."

* * *

Bridgette watched Chat Noir flirt with Marinette in disgust. How could someone who saved countless lives be such a flirt with her new friend? Tikki meowed in her arms as Plagg rubbed against her legs. The princess could only watch as the duo fought the akuma as if they were fighting for years.

"They really are good aren't they?" She asked the cats as if they could talk to her. "I wish I could fight alongside her."

She was so entranced by the fight that she didn't noticed the masked figure standing behind her. A gloved hand reached out towards her, but at the last minute Plagg yowled. Bridgette turned around and gasped in fear at the masked man. Tikki hissed at him in her arms.

"Who're you?" Bridgette asked, staring intently at the strange figure. From the shadows, a deep, baritone chuckled emitted from it.

"Ah, my poor princess, you really have no idea what's going on do you? I need you for a little plan of mine." He pushed his cane against her chest, making her drop Tikki and fall in the process. The two cats hissed at him and stood in front of her.

"Tikki, Plagg, I see you still protect the princess even after you failed your fellow kwami. How utterly foolish of you!" He swiped his cane at them and slammed the both against the wall, knocked out cold. Bridgette cried out and went to help the kitties, only to be held back by the masked man. "Now that's rude princess, you shouldn't walk out on a person. Especially one that is going to kidnap you. Volpina now!"

Bridgette heard the sound of a flute playing as fog encircled her body. She looked up to see two glowing orange eyes glaring at her as she went slipped into unconsciousness. Her body slumped over, the figure grabbing her before she hit the ground. Volpina walked up to her master, smirking.

"Well that was easier than I thought. At least have her make it a challenge." She said bored.

"Nobody said this job was easy. Now let's head back to the lair. I believe Nooroo has some explaining to do."

* * *

 **Bridgette has been kidnapped by Hawkmoth and Chat Noir and Ladybug have to fight the monstrous akuma! What happens next? Fights, captors who aren't what they seem, and a switcheroo that no one expects.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow! Happy anniversary guys!**


	6. Miss Fortune

**Hey readers!**

 **Time for another chapter of the Princess and the Ladybug! Thanks for all your great reviews! You guys really enjoy my story! I plan on doing more fairytale AU based on movies and series. Try out my other story Princess Ladybug if you love ballet! The chapter today will focus on Bridgette mostly so it's relatively short.  
**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows too! You guys keep me busy!**

 **Miss Fortune  
**

"Let me go! I command you too!"

Bridgette was tied, blindfolded, and placed in a dark room. Just a few minutes ago, she'd awoken to find herself in a different place. Memories of the battle flooded her mind as she recalled the masked man hurting the two cats and the glowing yellow eyes peering in the darkness. She shivered as she thought about those eyes. They reminded her of a predator stalking a prey. Struggling again in the ropes that bond her, she desperately tried to break free.

"Sorry about this princess. My master isn't so gentle with his bindings."

A soft, male voice made her stop struggling. The voice sounded melancholy and lonely. She felt the ropes loosen a bit, but not enough to get her out. Hands felt up on her face as the blindfold was taken off. Bright white lights filled her eyes as she blinked fervently to get her sight back. When she did, she found herself in a room with a giant skylight.

"Um...princess are you alright?"

The voice came from the right of her. She turned to see the small boy looking at her. Inside her heart was gushing from how adorable he looked. Smiling at him, she saw white butterflies gliding around him.

"Yes I'm well, thank you for that by the way." She replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"I cannot say my name, in fear that you might find out my master's secrets."

"Please tell me, I would like to thank you properly."

The small boy shifted on his feet. "Sorry Your Highness, my master would severely punish me if I do."

Bridgette sighed, hoping to get some information from the boy. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"This is HawkMoth's lair, he is my master and I loyally follow him."

"HawkMoth?" Bridgette furrowed her brows a bit. That name sounded familiar to her. She had heard that name before somewhere. "Isn't he the evil sorcerer?"

"Now princess, I don't want you to spread rumors about me now."

Bridgette gasped as an imposing figure walked down the spiral staircase she hadn't noticed before. His silver mask shone in the light and he swung a cane. Following him was a girl with reddish-brown hair and wearing an orange dress.

"Hello Princess, I hope you had a pleasant nap." The girl said, smirking at her. "I had fun knocking you out."

"So it was you! If it weren't for these ropes..."

HawkMoth held up a hand, silencing the vixen before she said something she'd regret. "Temper ladies, the princess is our honored guest after all. We need her to feel welcomed." He walked over and held his hand under her chin. "So Princess, have you heard about my little akumas?"

She glared at him. "These butterflies are the ones who are causing all this chaos. Your the one who is orchestrating all these attacks."

"Precisely, my you are one clever girl."

"Spare me the pleasantries. I am not as dumb as you perceive me to be."

HawkMoth frowned and took his hand from under her chin. "Regardless of what you might think princess, I need your help with something. You see I know you know who the true holders of the miraculouses are."

Bridgette's eyes widen as she thought about Marinette. "I don't know what your talking about."

"You know clearly what I'm talking about." His frown turned into a sneer. "I can see it in your eyes. You know the identities of the miraculous holders of luck and destruction. And you will help me retrieve them."

Bridgette scoffed at him. "Why would I help an evil sorcerer like you?"

"Oh you'll help, my dear. Whether you want to or not." He turned towards Nooroo. "Give me a butterfly."

Nooroo sighed and gave his master one of the white butterflies. He placed his hand over it, filling it with dark energy. The butterfly's wings turned black and purple as it flew towards Bridgette. She tried to get out of its path, twisting and turning her body. To her dismay, it landed right on her pendant and was absorbed inside!

She felt her head go numb first. As if a thousand claws were raking her mind. She tried to fight it, the feeling of getting used for evil. But it kept slipping in, kept trying to whisper words in her ears.

 _Don't struggle...let it flow._

 _Evil is good._

 _You'll have powers just like Marinette._

 _Maybe even better than Ladybug._

 _No!_ She thought, trying to avoid the voices. _I will never be like Marinette! She is the true Ladybug!_

 _No she isn't...she got the earrings you rightfully deserve!_

 _You should be Ladybug, not her._

 _I...could be...I could be Ladybug?_ Bridgette asked the voices.

 _Yes...but you will be better than her. You'll be more powerful._

Bridgette opened her eyes which were now deep blue. "I could be more powerful than Ladybug."

Nooroo gasped at the princess' newfound eye color. He was certain she could fight off the darkness!

"That's right princess, you could be the only miraculous hero this village needs. Use the powers I give you to become one of my minions." HawkMoth crooned, grinning at the princess.

Bridgette gave him an evil smirk. "Miss Fortune will start working immediately."

Black darkness surrounded her as she changed form. From the darkness emerged a new villain, a villain with a thirst for power. When it dispersed, instead of Bridgette, there was a whole different person entirely. She wore a black jumpsuit with red spots, black ribbons tied within her messy ponytails. Her mask was also black with red spots. Her shoes were black high heels with sharp ends. In her hands was a long broadsword with a sharp red tip and black handle. To finish off her look, a belt was tied around her waist was the symbol of a black ladybug.

Volpina smiled at the newest villain. "Wicked style."

Nooroo's eyes was filled with fear. "Your Highness?"

A menacing laugh filled the air as the figure twirled her sword. "Princess Bridgette is no more. From now on I am known as Miss Fortune!"

* * *

 **Oh no! An akumatized princess is nothing to laugh about! What will happened next to the story? Anyone up for princess lessons?  
**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow! See ya next time!**


	7. To Be A Princess

**Greetings readers!**

 **So let's get started with the story right now! I'm super excited because this is one of my favorite songs coming to play. Enough and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **To Be A Princess**

The howls of the akuma were finally silenced as Chat Noir made the final blow. Ladybug sighed and sat down on her butt. They'd fought the monster for over a good thirty minutes. He grinned cockily as he reached down to pick her up.

"Need a hand my lady?" He asked her, hoisting her up. She gasped, falling onto his toned chest. Blushing, she pushed him off and frowned at him.

"Very funny Chat, but I have important business to take care of." She smiled to herself. "I have to tell my friend that she was right; I am destined to be Ladybug!"

"Your friend told you that? She must be a good friend!"

Ladybug smirked and got out her magical lasso. "Should be, she is the princess after all." With that, she swung off, disappearing into the sky. Chat smiled as she took off, taking in all the curves on her body.

 _Wait a minute...she's friends with Princess Bridgette!_ Felix said in his head. _Switch out with me now Chat! I have to get the princess back!_

"Fine, but I'll be back when the time comes. You can't get rid of me that easily Felix." With a burst of dark energy, the cat themed superhero was swapped out with the stoic faced teacher. He adjusted his necktie and followed the path that Ladybug had previously traveled.

* * *

Marinette sighed as the red magic overtook her just as she landed in the alleyway. The magic consumed her, turning her back into her peasant-like self. Shakign ehr head, she walked deeper into the dark place.

"Tikki! Plagg! Bridgette!" She called out, looking for the felines and the female. "Where the heck are they?"

"Marinette!" Plagg's voice came from deeper down the way. "We're down here!"

Marinette raced forward, seeing the two cats giving her forlorn looks. "What happened to you guys? Tikki you look awful!" She picked up the red cat who purred in her arms.

"We were ambushed by the evil wizard HawkMoth!" Plagg said, growling at his name. "He kidnapped Bridgette and took off!"

Tikki purred sadly. "He knew that we were once guardians and knocked us both out. I failed her...I failed to protect Bridgette!"

"No, no, no don't cry Tikki." Marinette cuddled the poor cat. "You guys were caught by surprise that's all. Don't worry, we'll find Bridgette and save her."

"But Mari, even you can't take on HawkMoth alone! He's way too powerful and has henchmen that could give you a run for your money." Plagg pointed out.

"Well then I need to find out his weakness! He must have a secret identity or something?"

Tikki gave her a funny look. "A weakness? What makes you think a powerful wizard has a weakness?"

"Not everyone is invincible Tikki. Tell me more about this HawkMoth character."

Plagg and Tikki gave each other wary looks. "Very well, but we need to seek out the wise old sage in order for you to understand."

Marinette gave them a nervous look. "The wise old sage?"

"His name is Master Fuu, he'll explain everything to you."

* * *

"Ah Felix, what brings you to my shop today?"

Felix walked through the ancient looking tea shop, a frown evident on his face. In the middle of the shop was an elderly man with a kind smile. The man wore a red and white puffed shirt with gray pants. On his feet were a pair of brown sandals. He was currently sipping a cup of tea.

"Master Fuu, Ladybug has been awoken after all these years." Felix informed him, putting his hands on the table. "What surprised me was that she knew the princess."

Master Fuu hummed to himself, pouring another cup of tea. "She and the princess must have something in common for her to know." He offered him the cup, which he gratefully accepted. "Perhaps she and the princess are...one in the same."

Felix nearly choked on his tea when he said that. He imagined Bridgette flying across the sky, her long ponytails trailing the wind. He imagined her fighting off akumas with her miraculous powers. All the while, his face turned a nice shade of vermillion.

"Preposterous!" He exclaimed, noticing the mischievous glint in the old man's eye. "Ladybug and Princess Bridgette are two different people!"

"It was merely a suggestion. I didn't mean for you to get upset." Master Fuu confessed, taking another sip of his tea. "But take it into consideration."

Before he could reply, the tinkling bell of the shop door opened. Marinette stumbled in along with Tikki and Plagg. Felix blinked in surprise at her sudden appearance while Master Fuu just grinned.

"I see you two are still hard at work." He said, noting Tikki and Plagg's worn out expressions. "How is the Princess Tikki?"

Tikki caught her breath to reply. "HawkMoth has kidnapped her!"

Felix felt his heart clawing at his throat when she said that. He shot up, spilling a bit of tea on himself, and grabbed Tikki. "What do you mean she's kidnapped? Didn't you two watch her?"

"Chill kid, we were knocked out by moth man himself." Plagg replied, nudging Marinette off the floor. "Mari was doing her Ladybug thing when this happened."

"Wait a minute...she's Ladybug?" Felix pointed at the bluenette in question.

"This is indeed an unexpected turn of events." Master Fuu mused, rubbing his beard. "I thought for certain since Tikki was Bridgette's charge she would have the Ladybug earrings."

Tikki sighed and walked over to the old sage. "I must explain what happened the night of the princess' birth. It would also explain why Marinette has the earrings instead of her."

"Wait a minute, I wasn't supposed to be chosen for the Ladybug earrings?" Marinette asked, touching the jewels on her ears.

"Not really, but this is what really happened that night..."

* * *

 _It was during the night when Plagg and I had decided to bestow our gifts to the new bearers of the miraculouses. We had chosen Felix and Bridgette to get them and we flew from the Spirit Realm to deliver them._

 _However, HawkMoth knew our our plans somehow and intercepted us. He sent Volpina out to distract us from his main goal; obtaining the power of luck and destruction._

 _It was a vicious battle, none of us were certain on who would win. It was there I had dropped the box containing the earrings to the streets below. I went to retrieve them, but I saw a poor couple pick the box up instead. Carefully following them, I saw them give it to a girl that looked similar to the princess. That baby was you Marinette._

 _I decided to let you have them, in order to keep the princess safe. That way, when the time came, you would cross paths and activate your powers._

* * *

"So you knew we would meet each other, even before we knew each other?" Marinette said, sipping her cup of tea.

Tikki nodded. "Of course! That's why you must take the place of the princess while we locate her."

"I can't be the princess!" Marinette sputtered. "Do you know what would happen if I was caught impersonating a royal? I could be slain or killed!"

"Relax Mari, you have Felix with you. No doubt he'll help you out with this crazy plan." Plagg said, giving the tutor a wary look. "Right?"

Felix straighten himself up. "Of course I'll help her! I have no reason why I shouldn't." He turned back to Master Fuu. "And we'll keep in contact with you until we can find out what happened to her."

"Please do, both of the girls are very precious to me." He gave Marinette a happy smile. "And I wouldn't want to worry the new holder of the Ladybug miraculous."

Marinette's face flushed red at that comment. She took a deep breath and turned back to Felix. "When do I start?"

* * *

"Would you look at the size of this place!"

Marinette grinned as she twirled around the massive bedroom. Plagg leap up and landed on the bed, purring in happiness. Tikki rolled her eyes at his antics, but joined him on the bed regardless. Felix followed after, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes the room is quite spacious." He said, looking at Marinette, then at the picture of Bridgette on the walk. "The likeness is remarkable!"

"Except for her hair, Bridgette's is longer than hers." Tikki pointed out, curling up slightly on the bed.

"Nothing, but a little extensions can't do right Tikki?" Plagg joked, getting a glare from the red cat.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Felix murmured, pulling Marinette's pigtails. "I can help with that."

"Ow! Okay what do we do now? I have no clue how to act like a princess!" Marinette exclaimed, fixing her pigtails.

"Leave that to me." Felix walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a rather large, old, brown book. "It's all here in the Princess's Book of Etiquette. Let's begin." He opened the first page."No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

* * *

 **That's it for now readers! Next chapter will be Marinette's transition from Pauper to Princess! Also we'll see HawkMoth's next move on the kingdom and Miss Fortune will make an appearance!**

 **Leave a review, favorite, or follow! See ya next time!**


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Hello readers!**

 **Sorry about making you wait for so long! I have other stories to update you know? But thanks for being such patient readers! I have treats from Halloween and a new chapter for you! That's no trick either! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy and have a piece of candy corn!**

 **The Plot Thickens**

Felix wiped his brow with his black handkerchief. It took them all afternoon to change Marinette into a proper lady and the results were clearly showing. She was in the bathroom , changing into her evening attire while he and the cats sat on the bed outside. Tikki was snuggled next to him, purring lightly and occasionally batting Plagg away with her paw. Both cats were proud that Marinette caught on quickly with the lessons and encouraged her the whole time as she learned. Now they had to wait and see what she would look like when she came out.

"Felix, aren't we going to find where Bridgette went? I'm worried that she may be in danger." Tikki said, looking at Felix as he rubbed his ring. "And your slowly losing control of your powers as well."

Felix growled and glared at her. "I know that, which is why we need to make haste! She may be in mortal danger or..." He didn't even finish his sentence as he saw the look on her face. "I just hope he hasn't done anything bad to her."

Plagg batted his paw in the air. "This is HawkMoth we're talking about. He has to carefully plan his attacks or else they won't turn out the way he wants them too." He grinned at them. "You two worry a bit too much. Sooner or later you'll have some gray hair."

"PLAGG!"

"What? I'm telling the truth Tikki."

The door opened with a rather loud CREAK! as Marinette stepped out in from the bathroom. Felix found himself unable to communicate as she came out in a lavish flourish into the main room.

Her hair was nicely combed with no traces of dirt or scum. It shone in the light and bounced in nice, fluffy curls. Her eyes were even sparkling along with them. She was wearing the ladybug dress; red dress with black spots adorning all sides. On her feet were red slippers and around her neck was a golden necklace. Her earrings were even polished.

"So," She was blushing so hard, her face appeared to be a new shade of red. "How do I look?"

Felix finally realized he could talk and nodded his head. "You look...beautiful."

"He really means that you look cute kid." Plagg replied, getting another tail swipe from Tikki.

Marinette twirled herself around and smiled. "I look princess material don't I?"

"Like the princess herself, but you have a certain charm to you." Felix placed the royal tiara in her hair. "Now you look like a real princess. We have to hurry to the main building before your mother becomes suspicious."

Marinette blinked before nodding. "I...oh you mean the queen! Okay let's go!" She grabbed Plagg into her arms, ignoring his protesting mewls. "Wish me luck Felix!"

 _You don't need it._ He thought as she left the room. He turned to Tikki. "We have some work to do. But first, I need to consult my other side."

* * *

The queen looked out from her balcony, awaiting the arrival of her daughter. Gabriel had informed her that he was still looking for the whereabouts of the lost princess and that Felix had vanished as well. It broke her heart to here that not only her daughter was missing, but now her trusted tutor as well. She clenched her chest and sighed. She couldn't take so much heartbreak at once.

"Your majesty," She turned around to see the boy with the blonde hair that accompanied Ambassador Lahiffe. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him before shaking her head. "To be honest, I'm feeling a bit saddened. My daughter is missing and so is her tutor. I have known both for a long time and feel as if their presence makes me even more sick."

He placed a hand in hers and gave her a solemn smile. "Don't fret, your highness. I'm sure your daughter and her tutor will show up soon. If they don't, then I will stay by your side until they return."

Queen Azura's smile grew wider as she pulled the boy into a hug. "Many thanks for your support. I'm sure if the kingdom has great people like you, their king must be amazing."

"Oh I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that."

Suddenly, a flash of blue hair came into view as another figure joined into the hug. A soft _ah!_ came from the unknown voice, causing the queen to shriek a bit. She released the boy to find her daughter knocked onto the floor, a flustered look on her face.

"B-B-Bridgette! Oh my darling!" Marinette squeaked as the queen pulled her into another hug. "I thought you were missing."

"I was...but I found my way back to the castle thanks to Felix." She lied, taking in the hug and sighing deeply. "I'm just glad I'm home."

"I'm glad your back too."

The pageboy watched the two embrace and smile. This princess was surely one he was glad he was marrying. Her whole family was very nice and treated him and Monsieur Nino quite friendly. An uneasy feeling came over him as he thought they were being watched. Turning around, he saw a white butterfly floating softly besides them. It's eyes were looking right at Marinette.

 _I wonder where these white butterflies are coming from?_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS IS IN THE CASTLE?"

Nooroo cowered as his master stormed into the lair. Volpina stood in the corner, twirling her flute as she watched him get yelled at. HawkMoth stopped in front of the sniveling child and gave him a dark glare.

"Nooroo explanation now!" He demanded, his anger radiating off his body.

Nooroo gulped and scrambled to his feet. "The butterflies told me that they saw a girl who was posing as the princess at the castle. Also that the birthday party and the wedding are still going on tomorrow as planned."

He slammed his cane to the ground, the lair shaking. "No! How could this be? Another girl posing as the princess is blasphemy!"

"Sounds like Felix is smarter than you perceived him to be boss." Volpina pointed out, her eyes flashing with mischief. "I wonder how he got her to look just like her though."

"It's because she and I were born on the same day."

Miss Fortune walked into the room, sashaying as her ribbons billowed behind her. "Her name's really Marinette and she's nothing but a wretched pauper. The only thing that sets her apart from the others is that she's in possession of the Ladybug Earrings."

The room got so quiet that you could hear the flapping of the butterfly's wings. HawkMoth's mouth twitched into a cruel sneer. He walked over to the akumatized princess and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me more about this _Marinette._ " He said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"All I know is that she's the bearer of the Miraculous of Luck and Felix is the bearer of the Miraculous of Destruction. The both of them make Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"So all this time, we've had the most powerful miraculouses under our noses?" Volpina chortled and wiped a tear from her eye. "WOW WE ARE STUPID!"

"No this is perfect, we can enact our plans perfectly tomorrow." He turned to Miss Fortune. "I want you to locate Felix and get him here. Nooroo, keep an eye on our "princess" and make sure she doesn't raise any suspicion until I get there."

Both of his henchmen nodded. "Yes Master HawkMoth."

Then he turned to Volpina. "I need you to do something for me as well dear. I might need some of your illusions."

Volpina smirked and twirled her flute in her fingers. "How may I be of service?"

* * *

 **Marinette is posing as the princess, Felix is looking for the princess, and now HawkMoth has a plan to get rid of both of them! This story just got more intense!**

 **Next time:**

 _"You're King Adrien? How is that possible?"_

 _"I'm also the inheritor of the real Black Cat Miraculous."_

 _"That girl is an impostor!"_

 _"Prepare to feel the wrath of my Unlucky Charm!"_

 _"I can't control it!"_

 _"They call me Queen Bee, and boy did I come at the right time to save your butts."_

 **So brace yourself for the next action packed chapters of the story because the story gets crazy from here. That's all for now folks! Please review, favorite, and follow for more content and see ya next time!**


	9. A Brand New World

**Hey guys! It's been a year since I've updated this story! I hope people are still reading it to this day. Seems like it though...**

 **Well...enjoy the show!**

 _ **A Brand New World  
**_

" I thought I was dreaming, but I'm not."

Marinette laughed as she twirled around in the princess' room, wearing a fluffy red gown. Her blue hair was left to go down her back while she giggled. She fell backwards on the large bed and sighed happily. Plagg leapt next to her, snuggling on the pillow.

"You said it Mari. I've never lived in such a fancy-schmancy place like this!" He stretched out on the bed, yawning. "A cat could get used to this."

"Oh Plagg!" Marinette grabbed the cat and hugged him tightly. "We've gotta, you know, act like we live here! We can't give ourselves away."

"Don't try so hard at being something your not Marinette. We all have limits to what we can be."

"I know, but we have got to think like royalty until Felix can find Bridgette. So I have to think like a princess!" Marinette closed her eyes tightly. "Be a princess! Be a princess!"

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her mantra. "Princess, may we please enter?"

Marinette placed Plagg on the bed and straighten herself out. "You may enter."

Two maids came in, one with long black hair with purple streaks and the other with short blonde hair. The black haired one had a food tray in her hands while the one wearing all the pink held the tea tray.

"Hello Princess!" The pink one chimed happily. "We brought you some tea and breakfast! We thought you might want to eat outside on the terrace!"

"It's a lovely morning. You might even get to see the sun rise." The black haired one said, placing the tray down on the table in front of her.

Marinette gaped at the spread that was given to her. Never had she seen so much food! Her stomach rumbled with anticipation as her mouth watered. She realized she hadn't eaten at all yesterday.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She said, before covering her mouth with embarrassment. "I mean, you guys worked so hard on this meal!"

"Why thank you! Juleka helped Chef Kim make this one especially for you!"

"It was Rose who suggested we make tea. She had Nathaniel go out in the gardens to pick some rose petals for you."

Rose poured the tea in the cup and gave it to Marinette. "So now you have some rose tea to enjoy this spring morning!"

Marinette blew the steam as she tasted the tea. The hot liquid burned her mouth, almost making her spit it out. But the soothing taste of the roses helped her calm down. This was just what she needed after a good night's sleep.

"Thank you Miss Rose, Miss Juleka, but I'm not sure I can finish all this food by myself!" Marinette said, placing the cup down. "Why don't you sit down and join me?"

Rose gasped and shook her head. "Heavens no princess! We cannot dine with royalty."

"It's against the rules anyways." Juleka said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Marinette wasn't taking no for an answer however. The two maids ended up chatting with the fake princess over her large breakfast. Marinette loved how sweet Rose was towards Juleka. The girls told her of their adventures outside the castle in the town.

"Oh dear, look at the time!" Rose squeaked, picking up the now empty tray. "We need to draw you a bath before meeting with the royal prince you're engaged to. After all, the ball is tonight."

"I completely forgot about that ball!" Marinette blushed red at the thought of her first royal ball.

"I'll draw your bath. Would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil?" Juleka asked.

"I wanna try them all!" The two maids laughed at the bluenette's enthusiasm.

* * *

"You're going to just tell her that you disguised yourself as a page? Are you sure that's wise, King Adrien?"

Ambassador Lahiffe looked at his best friend/employer with a worried look on his face. Since they had gotten to the castle, Adrien had disguised himself as a pageboy in order to learn more about his bride to be. In a strange way, it worked to his advantage.

"No, I'm not sure. But I have to be honest." He changed his hat out for his royal crown and fixed his hair. "I think she'll understand. I didn't want to marry a stranger any more than she did."

"You are too kind, your majesty! I bet she'll love you for who you were." Lahiffe placed an arm around his best friend. "Go on and get your girl!"

Adrien laughed and left his guest bedroom, determined to make friends with the princess.

* * *

Marinette walked down the hallway, wearing what appeared to be a red dress sewn with rubies. She also had on some red flats that complimented her ladybug earrings. Plagg was walking on her left with Tikki walking on her right.

"How am I going to do this? Everyone will know I'm a fake." Marinette panicked, fiddling with her dress ribbon. "They'll throw me in the dungeon in two seconds flat! Oh Felix, where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"You are going to be fine Marinette." Tikki said, rubbing her head against her leg. "Felix would've trusted with such a responsibility if he knew you couldn't handle it."

"Just try not to fail." Plagg said, going ahead of the two. A sudden figure popped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Your most beautiful, your highness." Gabriel Agreste said, eyeing the young girl. Volpina was in her fox form, her eyes narrowed at Tikki as she hissed at Plagg. Gabriel saw the black cat and glared at it. "What's this stupid cat doing here?"

"He belongs to me!" Marinette picked up Plagg and growled. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"Oh! He's yours, is he? Well, a thousand apologies, my lady." Gabriel bowed slightly, trying not to make eye contact with her. "But may I ask why you need two cats?"

"Is there a rule that says I cannot have two cats?" Marinette said slowly, giving him a strange look.

"There's no rule, just being curious." The shifty eyed advisor said. "The queen has sent me to escort you to meet the king."

"Uhh... Thank you."Marinette placed Plagg down and followed him. Volpina trailed behind, looking at the ladybug earrings on her ears. A grin adorned her face when she realized who this girl really was.

* * *

 **Just a small filler chapter for now! Sorry again for the late update.**


End file.
